7 Day Race
by shadow kitty
Summary: Miyako's cousins are in Japan for the week, so everyone goes to the park for a picnic dinner and introductions. Everyone gets more then they bargained for though when they realize that perhaps there's another reason Miyako's cousins are in town. NEW TITLE


s/k: Hey guys! All the digidestined are two years older then they were in 02, the couples are Takari, Yamora, Kouyako, and Jyoumi. With my four characters included there's also Rhea and Tai, and Kia and Ken. It's a spy fic, sort of SK2 meets MIB. Yeah, can't think of anything else. R&R it's being edited!

_Italics – _thinking  
"Regular" – talking

---

Ch. 1

The phone at the Yagami's apartment rang, echoing down the hall. It had been a lazy summer afternoon, so when Tai heard it, he did all within his power to answer. "Kari!" He whined piteously from the couch. "Please… with a bright red cherry on top, will you get the phone?"

His younger sister sighed, she was reading in her room, traditional pink clip holding her hair out of her face. "Tai, you are so lazy sometimes. I don't even like cherries." She returned to her reading as if nothing had happened.

He groaned, and went down the hall, khaki shorts a little rumpled and his blue shirt rustling. "Hello? Yagami residence, Tai speaking."

The voice that came over the other end of the line wasn't anything he'd been expecting. "Hey Tai, it's Sora. What's up?"

Despite the fact that Sora was going out with Matt, Tai had probably the biggest crush on her known to man. He snapped to attention came out of his monotone mind set. "Um. not much actually. Why? You wanna do something?"

She smiled on the other end of the phone. "Yes, the digidestined and Miyako's cousins from Canada are all headed over to the park. I was just wondering if you and Kari wanted to come. Matt and T.K. will be there."

Her statement confirmed to the teenage boy that he shouldn't have even bothered to hope Sora was interested in him, and that if he told Kari she'd be gone in an instant. He slumped a little, used to the feeling, and answered. "Sure, when are you headed over?"

"Now, actually."

"All right, see you there." He hung up, and wandered towards Kari's room to inform his sister of the meeting.

---

Barely minutes later, all who were mentioned had assembled at the park, and meant to stay until sunset. Introductions were had all around, there were four Canadians total; a pair of twins named Kia and Kat, Kia's light brown hair just reaching her ears, and Kat's in a short ponytail at the nape of her neck. Kia had on a white blouse and khaki capri's, and Kat a black blouse and jean capri's. The pair fit together like yin and yang. Their light hair was contrasted by their dark, dark cobalt eyes, and each girl had small, pretty features. Gwen, a year older then the twins had a shock of fiery red hair wrapped up with a chopstick, grey eyes, and a green tank top with a nice beige skirt falling just above her knees. The final member of the group was Rhea, she had long, dark brown hair flowing down to her hips, light green eyes and was wearing a pale blue shirt over her white tank top, and khaki shorts. The four meshed well with the digidestined, and Miyako was pleased

When the sun did start to dip, T.K., Matt, Miyako and Izzy were sent on a mission to find pizza. Meanwhile, the others had spread out over a playground they'd found, Kari and the twins chatting amiably on the swings.

"So you guys are Miyako's cousins? On which side?" Kari asked as she swung past Kia.

She had to think a moment before she answered. "I think it's her dad's side, yeah, that sounds right."

Kat was on Kari's left, and as she swung upwards with her hair trailing behind her added: "Yes, it's her dad's side, we're his sister's kids, and Gwen and Rhea are his brother's kids. They went over to Canada when all that weird stuff started happening with the sky a few years ago."

Kari bit her lip and help back a smile. "Makes sense I suppose. Is it just you guys visiting or are your parents with you?"

It was Kat that answered. "Gwen's 18, so she's our technical chaperone, but we're staying at Miya's."

Kari nodded and watched as Kia flew off the swing at it's peak, and landed cat-like on all fours in the gravel. "I'll be right back, I just want to see if the others are back with pizza yet."

Kat eyed her twin as she continued on her pendulum path. "You'd think you were hungry or something." She teased, grinning. "Tell us if they're back, kay?" Kia nodded and called 'kay' over her shoulder before disappearing around the large jungle gym tower that cut their view of the others off.

It was a pretty big playground, with many reds, yellows and blues in the metal making it up. Thick vegetation and tree surrounded it, and it was some not-so-sneaky rustling in those trees that made Kia stop and listen. It sounded like someone had just tripped and taken themselves out on a tree limb or something, there was more rustling and a muffled curse. Kia changed directions and strode over to the area the sounds were coming from. "Hey? Hello? Anybody in there?" The rustling stopped abruptly, and Kia froze. _You have _got_ to be kidding me, they sent out scouts for a team of four? That's ridiculous! There's got to be a better explanation. _She stepped closer, and went into the trees.

"CODE BLUE!"

Kari recognized Kia's voice as the yell echoed a little in the park. "What's she mean?" Kari asked immediately.

Kat's jaw was slack with surprise. "Sneaky jerks. Kari, we need to move."

"O-ok…"

The pair stopped swinging and fairly flew around the jungle gym towards where Gwen, Rhea, Davis, Sora, Tai, Ken, Cody and Joe had all come together after hearing the yell. "Kat! Worry about Kia, we'll look after these guys!" Gwen shouted. Kari glanced over her shoulder just long enough to see Kat turn and disappear into the tree line. 

---

Kia was keeping herself busy, she'd found four rather large men, three of them gathered around the fourth with blood streaming out of his nose. "Now look what you've done!"

"Is everything all right gentlemen?" Kia asked as she stopped in front of them, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised sarcastically. "Need a tissue or something? You're so busted." The men were in an array of summer-ish clothing, what had given them away was the bleeding-nose guys' tattoo. A serpent that curled around his left bicep near his shoulder.

The man with the bloody nose realized their situation. "Shut her up before – "

"CODE BLUE!"

" – she does that."

In unison the three not bleeding sprang into action. Kia dive rolled to the side at the last moment and from her pocket pulled out a small, thick piece of what looked like black pipe with grip tape on it. She jammed one of the ends into the ground as two of the men came at her a second time. The pipe lengthened on both ends and shot her into the air with a maniac's grin on her face. "Look up!" She cried, and came down hard the pairs' faces. Noses most definitely broken.

The third assailant had on a blue Hawaiian shirt, and as he came in close towards the crouched girl her staff proved just how versatile it was. A Bo staff, 4 inches taller then she was, made of titanium. One can do many things with a titanium Bo staff. She pointed the tip at him, just hardly out of arm's reach. "C'mon, little closer mister…" Frustrated, he charged at her. Kia grinned and stepped to the side, ramming the length of the staff into his diaphragm. He passed out and landed on top of the other two.

It was right then that Kat showed up. Kia had her back to the man with the bloody nose, and he took full advantage of that. Leaping forwards he snapped out his leg, knocking her knees out from under her. "Stay down!" Kat yelled as her own Bo staff snapped out to its full length. It came down like a shock of lightning on the top of his head, he was unconscious before he knew what hit him.

Kia grinned at her twin. "We make a good team, nice entrance."

Kat snickered to herself. "C'mon, I'm betting they didn't send just one quad, we should get back."

---

Gwen and Rhea had the digidestined gathered under one of the sets of monkey bars, a power bubble held by Tai covering them with a slick white light. Similar to a force field, the bubble would hold out everything short of an A-bomb; nothing went in, nothing went out.

"What are they travelling in?" Rhea asked as the twins emerged from around the jungle gym.

"Quads." Kat answered without hesitation. "There's gotta be more then one, I'd be insulted if they sent one."

Gwen chuckled. "More work for us."

Joe peered around in the bubble. "Instead of cracking inside jokes, could you perhaps spare a minute and tell us what is going on?"

Gwen strolled over to the white semi-sphere. "Yep, we just need to – "

She was cut of as Rhea yelled: "Here they come!" Sure enough, from the surrounding foliage eight people came running towards their group.

"Get in the bubble!" Cody cried in a rare show of intense emotion.

"Rhea! Five to your left!" Kia cried as Rhea and Gwen extended their Bo staffs and went to work. Rhea jumped, pulling a back flip impossibly high in the air and kicked a guy in a horrendous blue tie into one of his buddies, they hit heads with a resounding 'dwuf' and fell unconscious. Gwen grabbed her watch with her right hand and sent two darts sailing into another mans chest, the liquid in the needles drained into him, and she moved on.

Kat and Kia were fighting on either side of the tire swing, one man and one woman. "Ready yet?" Kat asked.

"I'd say now!" Kia confirmed. She smacked the tire swing with one of her staff ends, Kat's green T-shirts guy ducked, and Kia's woman in jogging clothes charged forward, down came the tire. They were out like lights. Gwen delivered a solid blow to the back of another woman's head, and Rhea took the time and care to hit both of her victims' kidneys. The fight was over minutes after it started, and the digidestined were staring slack-jawed at the Canadians.

Davis sat down and just laughed. "Miyako's got the coolest cousins ever."

---

T.K., Matt, Miyako and Izzy had indeed found pizza, and were each holding two in their hands as they headed back to the park. Matt breathed in deeply. "That food, smells, so, good." He sighed.

Izzy laughed. "Someone's hungry."

Miyako transferred the pizzas to one hand and a hip before poking her boyfriend's side. "Like you're one to talk! I can hear your stomach from hear."

T.K. rolled his eyes and chuckled, the sound was cut off as they came around a bend in the path and caught sight of the playground. T.K.'s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What is it T.K.?" Matt asked before he followed his little brothers gaze. "Are they… what's… who's… aren't those _your cousins?"_

Miyako just nodded, they were all so stunned they didn't notice the man running towards them like a bat out of hell. He blew into them, grabbing Miyako under one arm and T.K. under the other, it was quite the show of brute strength. Matt registered the four pizzas on the ground before he understood what happened. "Hey… wait… T.K.!"

Izzy dropped his own boxes of food and ran after the man. "Hey!" Matt wasn't far behind him.

---

Gwen sighed, dropping herself onto one side of the teeter-totter and tucking her staff back into her pocket. "I guess we met the welcome committee, eh?"

Cody pressed the only button on the device that kept the power bubble up, a small, round disk, just the right size to fit into his palm. The digidestined didn't say anything for a moment, and just listened to the conversation

Kat snickered and sat on the center of Gwen's teeter. "No kidding, I didn't think we merited that much attention… wait… isn't – "

Kia leaned against a firemans' pole and took a quick count of how many 'bad guys' they'd knocked out. "There's only seven here…" She murmured.

"We missed one!" Kat yelled, she was off the teeter-totter and running before anyone could blink.

"Shit!" Rhea cursed and raced after the other girl, their shoes spraying up gravel as they tore off.

Ken and Kari looked at each other, confused, and started towards Kia and Gwen. It was Ken that spoke first. "No offence meant to either of you, but most people would have taken the time to inform their companions in on what just happened."

Kia slid her back down the pole until she was sitting on the ground and sighed. "I'm only saying this once, so you should all listen." The others gathered around her where she sat, and Gwen sauntered over to stand beside her friend. "We're part of an agency from Canada, and we monitor terrorist operations around the globe. We're not here because Miyako's parents invited us, we're here on business."

Surprisingly, no one objected after what they'd just seen. Joe grinned. Cody looked at him like he was insane. "What are you smiling at?"

The older male shrugged. "Well, I guess just that it's us of all people that get wrapped up in this. I mean… first the digital world, and then normal life, why not a group of teenage spies some mad terrorists?"

Kari laughed. "Hey, that's true, isn't it? We do manage to get ourselves into a bit of trouble, don't we?"

Gwen looked down at Kia. "They're taking this rather well, aren't they?"

Kia nodded. "Miyako did say that they could handle just about anything."

It was right then that Davis chose to find his voice again. "Hey… has anyone seen Sora?"

They all looked around. "… and Tai for that matter." Joe added. "That's an odd pair to vanish at the same time."

Kia looked up at Gwen, and then at everyone else. "Were they in the bubble? They had to be in the bubble."

Kari's eyes grew to twice their normal size. "No, no neither of them were." She began to play with the camera she still religiously kept around her neck nervously. "They would have said something if they'd left, wouldn't have they?"

Gwen felt about ready to resign and die on the spot. "I can't believe it. We can't even look after a group of people our own age without losing two of them!"

As if part of a bad movie, from one of her pockets a radio crackled to life, and over the airway they heard a broken: 'Kat to Gwen, three have been picked up and the fourth is with us.'

Kia dropped her head into her knees and groaned. "How is it possible for an evening go from so good to so bad in 15 minutes?"


End file.
